Prompts: RT
by Erin Hanlon
Summary: Only Reid/Tyler prompts. Send me ideas! If you dont like SLASH dont read!
1. Tree

Hey guys, I'm back

**Hey guys, I'm back. I've been gone a while, from not just this section. But I'm back, so ferrealz send me prompts. **

**This is specifically Reid/Tyler SLASH prompts. **

**#1 Tree**

"Tyler!" Reid yelled from his place.

Tyler jumped, looking around the wooded area he was in. He had been walking back to the dorms from the infirmary when he heard his name.

"Reid?"

"Look up doofus" Reid laughed.

Tyler looked up and saw Reid, lounging on a long tree branch about fifteen feet above Tyler's head.

"Reid, what are you doing up there?" Tyler asked, sighing.

"Just chillen. Come up here!" Reid said.

"No. You know I hate heights" Tyler said.

"Yet you jump off cliffs to get to parties." Reid said laughing.

"Yea, but your usually down before me, even notice that?" Tyler said.

"Oh baby boy, just get up here, I won't let you fall." Reid said.

"Of course not…" Tyler sighed.

He climbed the tree, with some difficulty, and finally was sitting next to Reid. Then he made the mistake of looking down.

"Oh shit." Tyler said, leaning his head against the trees trunk, and looking straight forward.

"You alright?" Reid asked. Tyler shook his head. "Tyler, I really don't understand how you're afraid of heights…"

"It has nothing to do with the Power, its just something I can't…get over." Tyler said, closing his eyes.

Reid moved closer to him, touching the back of his hand. "I'm right here baby boy." He said. Tyler smiled, leaving his eyes closed.

"I know."

Reid leant his head on Tyler's shoulder, rubbing circles on the back of his hand. Tyler smiled, opening his eyes and watching the sunset. He was the only one that ever saw this side of Reid, and he wanted it to stay that way.


	2. Hiding

# 2 Hiding

**# 2 Hiding**

**Rated M**

**For Patron Saint of Heartache**

Dark, small, no room…yet here they were. Reid had pulled Tyler out of the hallway as he walked by into a cramped Janitors closet. Normally, Tyler would've complained about having a quicky in a closet, being so cramped, having to be so quiet, getting dirty from unclean walls…but he didn't care right now.

After a full class block of sitting next to Caleb and receiving dirty texts from Reid from across the room, he didn't care where they were.

Reid pinned him against the wall, pulling his blazer off, and assaulting his mouth. Tyler pushed his hands up the front of Reid's starch white button down, pulling it out of his slacks and tracing the skin of his hips with his fingertips. Reid groaned, pulling Tyler closer to him and threading the fingers of his left hand into the short dark locks, the other on his chest.

Tyler was about to undo Reid's pants when….

"Holy shit I knew it!"

They jumped apart so quickly Reid fell. Looking up he saw their two older friends and grinned at them, while Tyler stared at his shoes, a furious blush on his face.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it!" Pogue said. Caleb snickered at him.

"So what, gonna make fun of us now Pogue?" Tyler said, buttoning his shirt up again.

"No….?" He said, "Why would I?"

Caleb frowned.

Reid sighed. "There's a reason for you guys not knowing." He stood up, grabbing his blazer off the floor and brushing it off.

"You thought we'd care?" Caleb asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Tyler said, brushing past him and walking towards his dorm.

"He's insecure about it. He doesn't want a lot of people knowing, and we're already called names…just for being friends." Reid explained.

"I don't care." Caleb said. "Really, as long as he's still Tyler then I'm happy."

"I admit it, it's a little weird, but its still cool. You guys just ya know, can't screw while we're present, and don't be like…major cuddles like." Pogue said.

"Major cuddles like?" Reid arched an eyebrow.

"You know what I meant." Pogue said.

"Yea. I'm gonna go talk to him." Reid said. "See you later"

Reid caught up to Tyler in his room, where he was reading their English lit assignment. He walked over to his lovers bed, climbing up and settling himself into Tyler lap, taking the book from him.

"Reid, c'mon I need to read that." Tyler said, halfheartedly.

"I know, and you can in maybe an hour." Reid said smiling, marking his page and tossing the book on the floor. "But I need to talk to you."

"Or ram your tongue down my throat." Tyler said sarcastically.

"No, that's in about ten minutes." Reid smiled. "But what I wanted to say was that Pogue and Caleb are perfectly fine with this. It's everyone else. And I'm ok with keeping this behind closed doors to everyone but Caleb and Pogue."

"You're positive they're ok with this?" Tyler asked, blue eyes questioning.

"Cale, Pogue!" Reid called.

"What, oh jeez! What did I just say!" Pogue said laughing.

Caleb laughed. "Look Ty, we're cool, just…don't do that stuff while we're around."

Tyler laughed pushing Reid off him.

"Gee thanks babe." Reid said, rubbing his hip which hit the ground.

"Alright, I'm leaving before Reid molests him." Pogue said.

"Yea me too."

They left and shut the door. As soon as it clicked Reid was back in Tyler's lap. "I think those ten minutes are up…"

"Ugh I have to read………" Tyler started, but it was lost with Reid's mouth sealed to his.


End file.
